The Marauder's and the Missing Map
by Estenark
Summary: James, Peter, Sirius and Remus are all in their sixth year and having a blast. Unfortunetly, their halfwa created Marauder's Map gets stolen by a revengful Snape and they not only have to get it back from him, they also have to figure out that he did it!
1. Intro and Chapter One

The Marauder's and the Missing Map  
  
Introduction  
  
Author's Notes: Marauder fan fiction set in their 6th year! Basically, Snape gets hold of the Marauders map as a bit of revenge for James and Sirius being gits, and then figures out what it's for!(I know he doesn't recognize it in the book.but you will see why!) And Lily likes James. But nothing happens, because Lily is weird and expects James to figure out that she likes him by yelling at him and James is clueless. Yeah. Nothing in here above PG. I think. Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I don't own anyone! In this story except the one girl Snape likes, but who would want to own her anyway, the git?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Remus Lupin stared at his Herbology homework and blinked sleepily. His eyes felt like lead was attached to his eyelashes. He was nearly dying of lack of sleep, and he didn't think he could continue much longer. Last night he had spent growling and howling, while slamming himself against walls and ripping up a mattress he had already destroyed for the most part years ago. Why? Sirius had been in detention with Professor Timble, and James couldn't control him on his own. Peter was obviously no help. Remus had been assigned an extra paper by the notorious Professor Galmium, for not coming to class the night of the full moon, as her class was late in the day and already past when the moon arose. When he had opened his mouth to protest the unfairness of it all, she had taken off 10 points from Gryfindor. Her annoying nasal voice still echoed in his head, "Oh, you are always "sick", Mr. Lupin, enough excuses! This will teach you about skipping class, you annoying lazy boy!" And she wanted him to finish it, a three parchments long paper, by tomorrow. Everyone had gone up to bed except Sirius, who was supposed to be helping him. His friend currently was snoring quietly in one of the large chairs, a pencil behind one ear and his hand loosely around "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi," which he had been paging through diligently about ten minutes before. The boy's mouth was slightly open, but just a crack. He looked very peaceful, and rather serene: his shaggy black hair flopped in odd directions all over his head, and his body relaxed in a funny position. Sighing and wishing he was sleeping too, Remus turned back to his paper, that was pretty much done but not enough for him to abandon it for bed. He knew Sirius would have thought it was done, James wouldn't have done it, and Peter would have anxiously asked Remus if it was good. But Remus, he needed to finish it completely, otherwise he would worry about not getting good enough to get off detention or another angry and pointless lecture. He rubbed his socked feet together and scratched his head, then erased the line that read, "Tivnir root is used not only for curing gangrene, but also mumps and boils." He had already said that and dragged it out as much as he could. He wrote in its place.  
  
Remus woke up slowly to James shaking him with increasing vigor. "Uh, blieanfh, the quaffle.!" he muttered sleepily, "Uhhh."  
  
"Remus! Wake up! This time you really have to get up!" James was speaking rather loudly now and he sounded slightly put out. James looked at Sirius and shook his head. His voice was tinted with heavy sarcasm. "He isn't waking up. Do you think we'll have to carry him?"  
  
Peter blinked a bit and said, "You aren't serious, are you?"  
  
Sirius looked at him and said blandly, "What do you think?"  
  
"Uh, no." Peter scratched his mousy haired head and looked worried.  
  
James laughed and said, humored, "Good." James turned back to the sleeping Remus, "Hello, Remus? Wake up! You git, we will all be late for potions!" He shook him some more.  
  
"Ahh! My broom is berserk!" Remus yelled, then jerked awake, chest heaving, "Wh-what's happening! Uh, oh, hello." he rubbed his eyes and blinked blearily down at the paper below him. "Oh no, I didn't finish my essay!"  
  
"Write it in History of Magic. Do you really want to here about the 583 Laws of the International Warlock Conventions?" Sirius gave him a quirky grin.  
  
"Bu- but we all have to write a paper about that!"  
  
"Ah, that's due in a few weeks, don't worry about it. Now, I think we have to run!" James and Sirius bolted to the portrait, followed by Peter, who, unable to run fast, soon lost site of them moving at an amazing pace down the hallway. Remus, as he was extremely tired and half asleep, walked to class, nearly tripping over his own feet. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
A figure draped in Hogwarts black with slimly black hair shuffled to his next class, head down. Snape was having a bad day, and it was worse then his other bad days. Samera Fittlebones, a Ravenclaw, had turned him down when he had, stuttering, asked her to go to the ball with him. Not only that, she had told all her friends, and they had told all their friends, and the chain had gone on. Now almost the whole school knew that the unpopular Snape, a Slytherin, had asked popular Ravenclaw out, and had been turned down. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he really liked her a lot. At least he thought he liked her, now she just seemed cruel, like most everyone else. Almost crying, he was heading toward the Slytherin common room to be alone. Not looking where he was going, he ran right into James Potter.  
  
"Oh.sorry." Snape muttered, not sounding sorry at all, and shuffled on. He went a few feet, but then heard someone shout a spell. He felt all his books fell out of his backpack, which now had a large hole in the bottom.  
  
"I don't think that was very nice, Snapie, you shouldn't run into people you know." Sirius Black gave him a wicked grin.  
  
"I'm sorry, alright?" Snape snapped, trying to pick up all his books. He kept dropping the ones on the top. How would he ever get to the common room?  
  
"No need to be angry, now. Just because you run into someone, doesn't been you have to be so rude about it. I think you need a lesson. Don't you agree, friend Sirius? Expellimentrious!" James potter shouted the spell and Snape helplessly saw his wand fly out from his left pocket.  
  
"Oh, yes I certainly do! Take this, Snape! Destrick!" Sirius yelled, and Snape fell on his back.  
  
Remus Lupin watched in the background and felt a bit sick. Sirius' eyes were glinting madly with glee and James looked like he was having a picnic. Peter.where was Peter anyway? A few people gathered around the scene, but most just walked by. It was an around monthly occurrence and nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Sevardia Mestrin!" Sirius yelled, and out of Snape's fingernails little snakes were sliding and flopping to the ground.  
  
"Arg!" Snape cried out, clutching his fingers and moaning.  
  
"Oh, guess what I heard, Maria? You won't believe this!" James did a mock high giggle and hid his face behind his hands. "That Serverous Snape asked Samera Fittlebones to the dance!" He giggled some more in a joking impression of a gaggle of teenage girls. "Can you believe it? That slime ball go out with Samera? What an idiot! What was he thinking?"  
  
"Oh, I can't say, Gilly! I know that nobody would ever love the git except his ugly troll mother. I also know he is too stupid to know that!" Sirius snorted and forced himself only to giggle.  
  
Snape stumbled up and tried to get all his books, snakes sliding out from under his fingernails rather painfully as he did so. Now there was no denying tears were rolling down his face. His mother was dead! Gits! Slipping on some tiny snakes, he fell again into a heap. James through him back Snape's wand upon the pile of books, clothes, and Snape. Then everyone slowly disbanded. Remus stared at Snape a second, and then followed his friends.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Snape sat alone in the common room, seething.  He was getting a lot of snickers and side glances.  He hated that almost as much as being humiliated by the popular James and Sirius.  Again.  Why?  Why?!  WHY?!  He hated them so much; he felt the feeling of a sort of angry pain in his chest that he felt so often.  Everything in his life was terrible.  His mother, the only person who had ever seemed to care about him, was dead, and only his father was left.  His useless, abusive, drunkard father.  His thoughts turned away from that painful subject and back to the one at hand.  If only he could cast a hex on them before they got his wand!  He knew so many; he just wasn't good at using them at the right time.  And he hated to admit it, but he was scared.  What if he did it, and instead of them ignoring him, they were even worse?  Just because he was interested in the dark arts.  Just because he wasn't popular.  Just because he was in Slytherin.  He knew he was exaggerating, he knew he wasn't all sweet and innocent, but he was too mad to care.  He pretended not to notice the glances, the whisperings, the stares.  He had had to go to the hospital wing, and the new caretaker Filch had deducted points from Slytherin for all the snakes on the floor.  Like that was his bloody fault!  Gred Flint gave him an evil look and Snape hid his face in a suspicious looking black book entitled "Advanced Hexes for the Serious Dark Artist."  Oh how he wanted to hex that cocky James Potter, the Quiddich team captain, the adoration of so many girls, and the intelligent love of some of the looser teachers and known braggart. Make snakes come out _his _fingernails, hah!  Not just little ones, but big, crushing man-eating pythons.  The thought of James feeling the fear he felt every day both at home and a Hogwarts actually made him smile, his first smile that day, perhaps that week.  But it would never happen. And no matter how much he hated the kid, he couldn't humiliate him with his hate.  If he could have, James, Sirius, their seemingly useless sidekick who always seemed to be sick, Remus, and that stupid tag-along Peter, who all the popular Slytherins loved to beat up, would have all died of embarrassment a long time ago.  If people could die of embarrassment, that is.  Sirius and James defended Peter all the time, it made Snape sick.  Nobody defended _him when people were picking on him!  Nobody cared about Snape, nobody ever thought about _Snapes'_ feelings, because nobody thought Snape had feelings.  Nobody had ever cared about him except his dead mother, who they had called an ugly troll.  His eyes were beginning to become wet again, and he quickly rubbed his arm across his face like it had suddenly started to itch.  Oh, they were so noble when they defended that little rat (Note:  just coincidence, he doesn't know or anything!), and then their thick skulls couldn't even see the similarities between the Slytherins who were mean to Peter and how they were mean to him.  Stupid gits.  He glared at his book as if it was part of the problem that was his life and started to read it again, giving his pointless and angry thoughts a break._

………………………………..

Peter Pettigrew, who had no clue anyone was thinking about him in such a hateful fashion besides Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy, was hiding in the bathroom.  It had been about half an hour, but he wasn't sure if he should leave yet, even yet.  Soon it would be supper and they would surely be eating.  Then he could get out and find his friends, then he would be safe.  He stared at the horrid bright green stalls for another five minutes and sighed.  He was sitting under one of sinks, his hair just touching the bottom of its bowl.  In Herbology he had been terrible at everything as usual and had accidentally knocked down a pot of a baby Mandrake.  Unfortunately, the Mandrake had started to cry and several people were knocked out, including him and the teacher, Professor Agena Grubbs.  Then he had burned his cauldron down in Potions, and kindly but absentminded Professor Befnor had had to take him to the hospital wing for the second time that day.  Afterwards, he hadn't been able to find Sirius, James and Remus, and had instead been harassed by Malfoy and his friend Lestrange.  He was so afraid of them!  This time they had just hexed him with jelly legs and left him because Professor Galmium had been walking down the hall, and woe to anyone caught doing anything against school rules when she was on the prowl. He turned his thoughts to his friends. James and Remus were so cool and amazing; sometimes he still couldn't believe they were his friends!  They were friends with _him,_ and they helped _him with his homework and everything, even though they were all so much smarter then him and so popular, but they still talked with him!  They were the best people he had ever met besides his father, and that was saying something!  Even though he, Peter, was so useless, so helpless and bumbling, they still were nice and even allowed him to be part of everything they did, even become amigious'(sp!) with them and make there new project, the map, with them.  He could have never made himself into a rat without there help.  But currently they weren't here, and Peter was beginning to lose track of the time.  Suddenly, the door slammed open and in came somebody who by their footsteps seemed to be in a very foul mood._

Peering over, Peter saw someone he really didn't want to see, but at least it wasn't Lucius Malfoy ("Stupid half-blooded half-wit!").  Serverous Snape glared at him with pure loathing, and Peter looked at the floor and shivered.  Getting up, he backed up to the wall and tried to slowly go around him.  He had only really encountered Snape alone a few times, but Snape had just glared at him and gone on by without trouble.  This time, however, Snape whirled on him and spat:

"Where is your little protection squad, rat?  Aren't here now are they?  They can't protect you now, oh no, great brave James and Sirius aren't here to protect you.  What will you do now, rat?"  Snape felt evilly pleased with himself.  He could hurt Peter, Peter couldn't do anything, and then that would hurt the other three.  He didn't mind if he got a black eye tomorrow, or another hex, the satisfaction of doing something awful to Peter to get back at them would be worth it.

"R-rat?"  Peter stared at him, eyes wide.  He couldn't know: how could he know?  They were ever so careful…at least…they told him they were careful…Oh no.  Oh, what if he knew.  Would he tell the teachers?  Would they be expelled?  "Uh…rat?"

"Yes, you look just like a frightened little rat.  You always do.  That's why I'm calling you that.  Is that ok, rat?  Huh?"  Snape gave him a twisted smile.  The pain he was feeling was becoming a small ache, the thrill of taunting Peter like he so wanted to do to James was numbing it.  He would make Peter feel how he did every day!

Peter breathed in relief.  He didn't know.  Or at least, Peter hoped he didn't, "…Uh, please don't hurt me, please…call me whatever you want…"  Peter muttered, staring at the ground.  He hated himself for letting people walk all over him.  He hated himself for how pathetic he always was.  He hated himself because he always did things wrong.  He hated himself because he wasn't good at a single thing besides getting into trouble.  Oh how he wished he could be like James, Remus or Sirius.  They always knew what to do, they were so brave, funny, everybody liked them, and nobody would dare to pick on them!  And Snape was right; he did always act like a frightened little rat.  Oh how he despised how useless he was.

Snape majestically pulled his wand from his robes and pointed it at Peter.  Seeing Peter sink to the ground and cover up his face, not even trying to get his wand out to fight, he felt himself waver.  That was him just earlier today, afraid of James and Sirius doing exactly what he was going to do to Peter.  He lowered his wand and bit his lip.  They had called his mother an ugly troll.  He had to protect her honor!  He lifted his wand again.  Peter whimpered.  He put it down.  Peter peered out from between his fingers at him and Snape raised it again, still unsure of what to do.

"He should be here somewhere," they both heard somebody say quietly, sounding a bit puzzled, "Oh, I hope he hasn't gotten himself into trouble again."  It was Remus' voice, and he sounded very anxious.  Peter's heart leaped while Snape's sunk like a stone.

"Damn!"  Snape muttered.  He was foiled of his revenge, and they would probably hex him again after they saw the situation.  Peter scrambled up; looking like Christmas had come early.  

The door opened, and a mild but worried looking Remus stepped in.  "Oh Peter there you are!  Everybody was worried about you!  We were about to…uh…" glancing at Snape, wand still out, Remus frowned.  "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Using the toilet!"  Snape snarled, "What else would I be doing in a bathroom?"  He glared at Peter, daring him to say anything.  If the little twerp squealed, he was dead whenever Snape could find him alone.

"Uh, yeah, that's true," Peter nodded fervently.  Remus looked suspicious, but followed an eager Peter out the door.  Snape sighed.  At least he hadn't been hexed.

………………………………….

**Note:**  I'm sorry everybody seems to be picking on everybody else and beating them up in this story!  Ahh!  Seriously, Peter is the last time and then stuff will really start to happen!  Also, I will be away tell the 15th, don't worry, I haven't abandoned this story nor Percy!

**K.D. Toling:**  I swear, I don't try to make people feel sorry for people!  I don't, lol.  Well, maybe subconsciously.  Maybe not quite subconsciously, but…ah, forget it.  Maybe I do but I don't try it!  Ok, that doesn't make any sense!  Just forget it, forget I said anything!  About Snape, I think personally:  even if Snape is a git he has serious problems that don't go away when he "grows up" in the physical sense.  Would a truly mature person hate Harry just because he is James' son considering Harry is nothing like young James?  I just can't hate him because he is so messed up inside!  And then there is the thing with joining the dark side and coming back to the good side.  Considering the fact that's where I think Percy is heading I, again, just can't hate him!  I have not clue how you will feel after this chapter that I just wrote about Snape because it's really hard to hate him when all this crap has happened to him, but he is sitting there thinking all these nasty little thoughts at the same time and later being really evil to Peter!  It's weird please tell me what you think!  More randomness:  it was hard to believe at first that James and Sirius were so awful and cocky in Hogwarts, then when I thought about it, it kind of made sense because Snape hates Harry sooo much, more then just a simple grudge would cause.  You can tell I'm doing some serious but useless thinking today!  What do you think about it all? 


	4. Note to Readers

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *runs around in panic* Help! I'm soooo incredibly stupid; I've taken way to many advanced and A.P courses this semester! What is my problem! Help! Anyway, unfortunately, writing about the constitution takes precedence over fanfiction, and I'm afraid updates will be much more sporadic and scattered. I'm very, very, sorry; the next update will probably be late Saturday or Sunday, after work. I'm sorry for everyone waiting and I will try to get everything written whenever possible. 


	5. Chapter Four Tiny Part Number 1

Chapter 4 - Part 1  
  
James Potter was trying not to breathe, but it was impossible to succeed for an extended period of time. Huddled in the corner of the library, he was severly hoping that Professor Galmium wouldn't bother to look in the most obvious place. His invisibility cloak could only offer him so much protection when the professor was on the prowl.  
  
Now he was glad Remus hadn't wanted to come along, and Sirius.Sirius hadn't been informed. Peter had been with Remus, they had both come into the common room and noticed him clutching his cape. Peter had shaken his head violently when he was told of the adventure. "No, no, no.I'll just go to bed!" he had said hurredly, looking scared to death. Remus had just yawned and looked at him pointedly. So here he was, and he was glad he was alone. If he was wrong, he could hide his embarrassment by saying he couldn't get into the restricted section of the library, although that was what he was planning to do. There might be a passage there, but he wasn't sure where it would lead or if it even really existed.  
  
The sharp clicks of the professors high heels came nearer and nearer, and the befuddled professor looked mighty angry. As she came closer and closer, James began to feel more and more panicky.  
  
"Somebody," Galmium hissed, "Is in deep trouble. If I find you, you will be in detention for a month!" Stomping around loudly in her high heels, she breathed in and out like she had been running for over a mile and made a small growling sound that would have been funny if it was a normal situation.  
  
James defiantly willed her to try even as she stopped just a foot from where he was huddled. Having gotten a "Poor" in her class did not make him feel particularly warm towards her, nor had her discovering him and Remus out on a nightly expedition in their third year. He also seriously doubted she would be allowed to put him in detention for a whole month, not that he was a particular expert on school rules.  
  
Finally she moved away, looking extremely frustrated, "I'll get you yet!" she snarled, "I know you are in here!" he listened to the sharp sounds of her moving around for almost half an hour, and almost fell asleep twice. Finally she left, fuming. If she had been a bull, James reckoned that smoke would have blown out of her nose. The picture amused him for a second, and he gave a muffled snort before carefully heading towards the library desk and retrieving the keys stored under the carpet. Soon, he was in. 


End file.
